Seismic imaging is widely used in exploration by the oil and gas industry. Conventional imaging techniques can image single scattering energy. For example, reverse time migration (RTM) propagates data through a velocity model to provide imaging information. Complex propagation paths can produce internal multiples that are seen as noise in the imaged data.